


Где реки мешают свои воды

by lebkuchenhaus, WTF Box of Chinese 2021 (Glaziers)



Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: тексты G-T [3]
Category: Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Present Tense, Show Business, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, bjyx - Relationship - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Relationship - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202021
Summary: Сяо Чжань дышит стылым влажным воздухом, хорошо знакомым с детства: для него Янцзы всегда пахнет по-особенному. Он так редко бывает в Чунцине, что команда, не возражая, оставляет его побыть наедине с родным городом и его туманами.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: тексты G-T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133606
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки WTF Box of Chinese 2021





	Где реки мешают свои воды

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [ Shamanka_Ingrid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid)

Сяо Чжань сидит на одном из каменных блоков, подпирающих возвышение, под Большим Чунцинским театром. Съемки передачи закончились, группа разъехалась по своим делам: надо спешно монтировать отснятое и готовить материал к эфиру. Менеджер отправилась в отель, и Сяо Чжань остался практически один, если не считать телохранителя, отошедшего к ограде, чтобы не мешать. 

Сяо Чжань дышит стылым влажным воздухом, хорошо знакомым с детства: для него Янцзы всегда пахнет по-особенному. Он так редко бывает в Чунцине, что команда, не возражая, оставляет его побыть наедине с родным городом и его туманами.

Толстая куртка спасает от холода камня, но Сяо Чжань понимает, что скоро придется встать и возвращаться в отель. Он только еще раз коснется соседнего блока, проведет пальцами по шершавому камню, выцветшим штрихам. Странно, почему администрация не отмыла их за столько времени? Достаточно незаметное место?

«Ибо, в каком году ты был в Чунцине?» — набирает он сообщение.

«Пару лет назад. Или больше, не помню. А что? Вы закончили?»

Ответ от Ван Ибо приходит почти мгновенно, словно тот ждал когда Сяо Чжань напишет. А может и ждал.

«Закончили».

Проходит пара секунд и раздается мелодия видеовызова.

— Привет! — солнечно улыбается Ван Ибо. Это то, чего так не хватало Сяо Чжаню сегодня в затянутом низкими облаками Чунцине.

— Привет! — он не может не улыбнуться в ответ. — Я нашел твой автограф.

— Что? Какой автограф? — удивляется Ван Ибо.

— Около театра, на каменном блоке. Точно твой, я бы не перепутал. Сейчас, — Сяо Чжань подносит камеру к блоку, чтобы Ван Ибо мог убедиться.

— Да ну, я нигде не расписывался… Обалдеть. И правда. Совсем забыл!

Сяо Чжань улыбается: как он может ошибиться? 

— Как прошли съемки? Как Чунцин?

— Нормально, даже хорошо. Думаю, получится интересный выпуск. А Чунцин, зимний, холодный.

Сяо Чжань разворачивает смартфон, чтобы показать место, где Янцзы смешивает свои воды с Цзялинцзян, противоположный берег, выцветшие от влажной дымки здания. 

— Тебе не холодно там? — спрашивает Ван Ибо, восхитившись.

— Нет, — смеется Сяо Чжань. Наверное, Ван Ибо никогда не перестанет заботиться о нем. Впрочем, как и он сам о Ван Ибо.

Тот начинает рассказывать о братьях DayDayUp, всякие забавные мелочи, и Сяо Чжань жадно слушает: ему очень не хватает вот таких простых разговоров. Им постоянно не хватает времени чтобы побыть наедине, поделиться значимым и ерундой, обсудить все на свете, насытиться прикосновениями. И Сяо Чжань очень хочет верить, что однажды его станет больше.

— У тебя есть маркер? — вдруг спрашивает Ван Ибо.

— Зачем? — Сяо Чжань, немного, хмурясь хлопает по карманам и нащупывает один.

— Распишись рядом. Как будто ты на красной дорожке, — предлагает Ван Ибо.

— На красной дорожке, я бы не рискнул поставить свою подпись рядом с твоей.

— Именно! А тут можешь. Поставь, — Ван Ибо оглядывается, наверное кто-то окликает его. — Мне надо идти. Не забудь сфотографировать.

Видеовызов обрывается и Сяо Чжань снова остается один.

В чем-то Ван Ибо прав. Каждый раз он высматривает на стенде такое место для подписи, чтобы не оказаться рядом с Ван Ибо. И хотя он против вандализма, место действительно незаметное, да и подпись он ставит совсем крошечную. Чернила неохотно ложатся на камень: наверное, из-за холода, но Сяо Чжань пересиливает их. Немного полюбовавшись на результат, он дорисовывает небольшую кошачью мордочку с разными бровями: одну скругленную, а другую угловатую. Глупо, и Ван Ибо, наверняка, засмеет, но пусть.

Он фотографирует обновленный камень и отправляет фотографию. Спрятав смартфон в теплый карман, Сяо Чжань трет озябшие руки, встаёт и нехотя спускается вниз, к телохранителю. Пора ехать.

Наверное, толстая куртка глушит звук и вибрацию, и Сяо Чжань только в отеле видит ответ Ван Ибо: «Я тоже. Спасибо».


End file.
